


Swept Away

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had swept over her like the ocean waves swept over the shore, wearing her resolve away bit by bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

She stood a few feet inside the water’s edge at sunset as the ocean waves flowed over her bare feet and halfway to her knees. Not that she could feel her feet anymore, but she continued to stand gazing at the sun dropping over the ocean’s horizon. It was insanity, she knew, to be barefoot on the Maine shore at this time of year but she welcomed the biting cold and wished the numbness in her feet would continue to travel up her body until she couldn’t feel a thing anywhere. She could help it along by taking another step out further into the water, but she knew each step she took made it easier to take another. How easy it would be to allow herself to be swept away. But Kerry knew she didn’t want to die – she just wanted to stop hurting.

She had taken a chance when she allowed Jack O’Neill into her heart. He had snuck up on her before she had a chance to erect an emotional firewall against him. She had studied up on him before she had taken the assignment to work at the SGC and she knew he was not nearly as clueless or juvenile as he pretended. That was a given considering how the most secret military installation in the world was placed under his keeping. What she hadn’t been prepared for was how disconcerting it was to have all of his personal attention focused on her.

A bitter laugh caught in Kerry’s throat as she remembered how Jack had subtly maneuvered her into a passionate relationship almost before she had known what was happening. He had swept over her like the ocean waves swept over the shore wearing her resolve away bit by bit. She didn’t believe in workplace romances although it wasn’t as if she hadn’t entertained the passing fantasy of bedding the silver haired fox. Jack O’Neill had a charm about him that you could feel from across the room when he turned it on you. In the beginning it had amused her how he set hearts to fluttering every time he walked through the SGC halls which after she had to admit was really not a surprise. He was tall, handsome, fit and he had a bit of a reputation although she had taken those tales ‘with a grain of salt’. She shouldn’t have. Jack was 20 years her senior but it was a wonderful surprise to find that it was all she could do to keep up with in him in the bedroom. He had been a considerate, inventive and more than satisfying lover and the strength of her emotions in response to him overran her natural tendencies towards caution.

Kerry took another step into the darkening ocean shivering inside her bulky wool sweater as the wind off the water whipped through her. What an idiot she had been to allow herself to fall in love with him and to begin to believe that maybe this was what she had been waiting for. And she had believed until that summer afternoon she stood in Jack’s kitchen and heard Colonel Carter’s voice coming from the back yard. It was the measured tone of his voice in response to hers floating through the open door that let her know that the other tales she had taken ‘with a grain of salt’ about him and Sam Carter were true as well.

Twilight began to fall as the last brilliant burst of the sunset flared and died over the blue grey water like her heart had died within her on that summer afternoon. It was time to walk away from the ocean as she had walked away from him, stumbling, numb from the exposure, but knowing that she could never conquer the power of the thing before her but only be swept away by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Published: September 9, 2006


End file.
